If I Fall
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. AU. The owner of a small diner and his favorite customer. COMPLETE.


He was behind the counter when the bell above the door let out its familiar little _ding_. His eyes glanced up as he chatted away while pouring a fresh cup of coffee and met emerald colored orbs from across the room. He gave her just the slightest nod to let her know he saw her arrival and her lips curled just the slightest amount before she looked away, her eyes scanning the room before she started walking away from the door. He followed her movements until she sat down so he'd know where she'd gone off to.

"And what will you making the lovely Miss Summers tonight?" Rupert Giles asked from his barstool seat just a few seats down the line.

Angel glanced over to him, thinking for a moment. "I haven't fully decided that one yet. I think I'll start off with one of those new teas you had me order for you."

Giles chuckled a little. "I'd vote a light fruity one for the girl."

Angel nodded as he stepped over to take payment from one of the local teenagers then went to work on getting Buffy's drink made while debating what he'd be making for the beautiful blonde tonight.

Buffy Summers had blown into Sunnydale without any warning two years ago. Her car had broken down halfway between where she'd been leaving and where she'd been heading and wound up staying in the small California town on a whim. The town folk could be overly friendly but usually Sunnydale was just a pit stop for outsiders so it was pretty big news when she had started renting her apartment. Night One when she came into the diner all soaking wet people already flocked to her, trying their best to help, they set her up for the evening, got her car across town to the shop to be looked at, made sure she had food in her stomach before she'd gone off to the hotel. She'd come without much money so having all this dumped on her hadn't been ideal. She took on some random jobs anyone would offer to her and was supposed to be saving up to survive in the small town until her car was fixed but something along the way had changed her mind and she became the newest resident at the time.

She was known to eat almost every single meal from his diner, typically she'd come by in the mornings for breakfast then again for dinner and got a quick to-go box for lunch. She never once placed an actual order which had become a thing of town legend... not that it took much around here. He'd tried and he had fought with her for maybe the first two months before he just gave up and continued what he was doing. She never asked for anything, he just brought her whatever he felt like.

Buffy never once complained about anything he or someone else on his staff made. Even if she didn't like it she never said a word. He and the others tried to keep an eye on her when they served something new to watch her facial reactions to judge where she stood or keep an eye on if she was actually eating or not. It didn't happen very often but if she wasn't feeling it they'd just try again. She'd never been asked to pay for a plate she didn't like even if she tried. Along the way she'd stopped bothering and just let it ride, too.

It'd become a fun part of everyone else's routine, too. Sometimes he'd get requests or suggestions - usually from kids - as what to serve and there's always be at least a few sets of eyes on the show. A few times others had tried to join in on the fun and "try the Buffy way" but it didn't last with anyone else but her. The novelty wore off after a time or two it seemed for everyone else here.

He had to admit it had annoyed him to absolutely no end at first and staff had grumbled for the longest time, too, but now it was his normal. He almost found it... _cute_. Endearing, maybe...

Angel brought her the tea and an extra glass of ice water and checked on the group of friends she had joined up with tonight for the meal to see if they needed anything else right now. He stalled a bit until she tried her drink. "This one of Giles' things?" she asked.

"It is. He recommended it."

Buffy smiled over at the older man then back at Angel before taking another sip. "It's actually quite good," she told him.

"Good deal," he told her then headed toward the back to decide what was going to be her menu tonight.

OoOoO

Angel enjoyed her look of amusement when he sat the plates down and she got a good look. "Careful, it's still hot," he told her.

"It's heart shaped."

"It's Valentine's Day."

"Indeed it is. You're not typically festive for any of the holidays though there, sir." He shrugged. Buffy smiled again at her spaghetti which was presented in the shape of a heart and garlic bread that had been cut into large hearts as well with some cookie cutters. Her sides weren't as fun but he knew she'd enjoy them. "It's my favorite," she commented.

"I know," he told her softly. He'd picked up on that some time ago now. "Happy Valentine's Day, Buffy."

She got up and hugged him. "This is exactly what I needed today," she told him. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

**The End.**


End file.
